


Cupcakes for the Commander

by IncognitoHeroine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Commander Fox doesn't get enough love in this fandom so I'm here to change that, Commander Fox gets cupcakes because he's the best boy, Cupcakes, Fluff, Fox is the best big bro, Gen, No Romance, No Smut, Other, Padme and Clones, Padme's a queen, Platonic Relationships, Thire Thorn and Stone are mentioned but absent, This story takes place later in season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoHeroine/pseuds/IncognitoHeroine
Summary: Padme gives Commander Fox cupcakes and, along the way, something far more important.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Original Clone Trooper Character(s), Padmé Amidala & CC-1010 Fox, Padmé Amidala & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 116





	Cupcakes for the Commander

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Born For This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209503) by [disdainfreely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disdainfreely/pseuds/disdainfreely). 



Padme smiled at her two clone escorts in bright red, “Thank you for your services, Cub and Sugar.”

The two were shinies, fresh off Kamino. Padme had put special attention into telling them apart, as they often came to escort her. Cub had a white claw painted on his red breastplate. Sugar didn’t have any unique markings except three stripes on his right arm plate. The two clones saluted smartly, stoic behind their helmets. Cub said with a note of appreciation, “No, thank you, Senator Amidala.” 

Sugar nodded in agreement with his brother. Padme nodded to them, unsure of Cub’s meaning, but acceptive nonetheless. She wanted to see their faces; if Senators could see the clones’ faces perhaps they’d be reminded of their humanity. She had seen Sugar’s face before. Sugar was untattooed and had the regulation haircut, content with blending in with his millions-strong sea of brothers. He seemed a sensible clone who did not wish to be defined by his looks, but by his actions. She had not seen Cub’s face. The short silence ended as the two turned away, reminding Padme she shouldn’t start pondering mid-conversation. Both assumed a place guarding on either side of her office doors.

The doors slid closed behind Padme. She slumped against the door with a deep sigh, finally letting down her chipper facade. She was relieved to be alone, putting on a cheerful and professional face was at times the most exhausting part of her job. Her optimism wasn’t always false, but today the senate had particularly tried her patience. She sighed and said aloud, “Why is it they are so set on cloning more men when it would just extend the war?” 

She walked to her desk and set down her datapad with her orderly notes. She stared out the window at the Coruscant skyline, alive as ever with speeders and ships. She smiled a little. It was both disrespectful and comforting, how coruscant never stopped for any victory or loss. She slumped in her chair and took her wig off, setting it on the table. Sometimes she felt as if she wanted nothing to do with the Republic; the injustice of the state of the clones was unspeakable. The subject of the clones always had to be pushed off, though. Even she had to admit, though reluctantly, the war was a higher priority than the social issue. She prayed that neglecting the case of the clones wouldn’t ultimately be the Republic’s downfall. Weakness within could destroy the greatest outer strength. She sighed and rubbed her temples. She untied her hair and sighed. Nothing plagued her conscience more than postponing justice. She thought, _I must wait. The time will come to speak for the clones. I will prepare for it, but I must wait for it. ___

____

__

The familiar voice of C3PO startled her out of her brooding thoughts. She looked up to see the good-natured golden droid emerging from the small sitting room parallel to the office. C3PO said, “Oh my goodness, Mistress Padme! I did not realize you had returned from the Senate meeting, you entered quite quietly! I am very sorry!”

Padme laughed, relieved C3PO hadn’t noticed right away, she’d needed a moment. She said, “It’s fine, 3PO.”

C3PO said, “Nonetheless, it shan’t happen again! You’ll be pleased to know, though, that  
Master Ani sent a gift while you were at the meeting. He told me to remind you not to become too anxious about the current clone bill. He apologized he couldn’t deliver it in person, as the council deployed him and the 501st. How thoughtful of him!” 

C3PO set a white box on the table. Padme smiled; Anakin always knew how to cheer her up after a rough day even when he wasn’t present. “Thank you, 3PO. You’re dismissed.” 

She opened the box and smiled at the surprise. It was one dozen cupcakes, her favorites too! Anakin always took note of her preferences. There were six red velvet cupcakes crowned with indulgent cream cheese frosting on the right. On the left were six strawberry cupcakes frosted with luxurious buttercream. The pillowy cakes glittered with gold and silver star sprinkles. Padme did not often indulge in sweets; she tended to prefer lighter and healthier fare as rich cakes sometimes made her feel sick. But there was nothing that made a rough day a bit brighter like a nice cupcake, Anakin knew that. 

Suddenly Padme heard a single rap on her door. She immediately had a sense the individual was a clone by the sound of the knock. She let down her guard a bit at that, relieved not to be anticipating some crotchety Senator. She quickly walked towards the door, absentmindedly forgetting to put on her wig again. She pressed the control panel and the doors unlocked and slid open. There stood Commander Fox, an air of urgency about him. 

Padme smiled “Greetings Commander, how may I help you?” Fox was quiet, Padme suddenly felt a strong wave of embarrassment from him. Padme was always surprised around Fox because he projected his emotions strongly, more strongly than the average clone. Padme was certain Fox’s projection was unintentional, his men probably didn’t notice it. Padme only noticed because of her diplomatic astuteness, not any force ability, being a politician demanded acute intuition. She should inform Fox; his projection was a weakness exploitable at the hands of an enemy. Learning some shielding techniques would do the Commander well. She’d discuss it with him later. Padme raised her eyebrow inquisitively, it was unlike Fox to hesitate, “Is something wrong, Commander?” 

Fox snapped to attention stiffly and said, “No, Senator Amidala, nothing is wrong. I’m here to inform you that the assassin responsible for the most recent attempt on your life has been arrested and detained.”

Padme nodded, “Thank you for informing me. I wasn’t overly concerned, but I’m glad you won’t need to extend so many men guarding me who could be sent elsewhere.” She nodded to Cub, Sugar, and the other clones in the hallway. Suddenly, she felt watched. Even though the men wore helmets she sensed their eyes on her. Waves of embarrassment akin to Fox’s, though more subtle, echoed from man to man. 

She said, “Are you sure...nothing’s wrong? Is it....oh! I forgot my wig!” She found her face turning red in humiliation. So that’s why Fox was embarrassed. Fox, the feeling of second-hand humiliation intensifying, said professionally, “I see you understand. We’re not used to seeing you without a wig, sir.” 

Padme said, “Please, please wait here a moment Commander.” She turned heel and rushed back into her office, the doors sliding closed. She stamped her foot in frustration, not so much over the clones seeing her wild hair but more about the fact she revealed her distracted and unfocused mental state to them. She had to stay put together and not let the clones bill sway her emotions to the level she forgot to maintain her professionalism. She tied her hair up into a quick bun and put her wig back on carefully. She examined herself in her mirror. There, now that was acceptable. She emerged again to face Fox. He was still standing at sharp attention. 

Padme said, beckoning him to come into her office, “At ease.” 

Fox said, “My apologies, Senator Amidala, but my duties will not allow me to stay longer than a few minutes.” 

Padme nodded “That’s quite alright; it’ll be enough time.” 

She gestured to the couch next to her desk, “Please, sit.” 

Fox sat down, seeming ill at ease.

Padme said, smiling and doing her best to make him comfortable, “I prefer to see people’s eyes when I talk to them. Could you take your helmet off? If you don’t want to, though, that’s fine.”

Fox obliged and took his helmet off. Padme didn’t see his face often, but every time she did he looked very tired; he always had dark circles under his eyes. The clones aged at roughly twice the rate of a normal human, so Fox was only 23 or 24. But he looked much older than that, easily appearing 30. When Padme looked at Fox she could see what war did to a person. The beginning of grey in his thick black curls and forming frown lines along his taunt lips saddened her. Even though the Coruscant guards were on the home front, the war took the same toll on them as it did on their front line brothers. Padme acknowledged wryly that facing politicians on a day to day basis often took the same bravery that throwing one's self into blaster fire did. She would know; she had done both. But what saddened her more than anything else was the darkness she found in Fox’s eyes. He always had an essence of despair about him.

Fox cleared his throat, knocking her out of her head. She gasped, “Oh, I sincerely apologize Commander! I know that you do not have all day. I was distracted by the dealings of the senate. Let me get to the point.” She realized Fox had his mouth open, “Oh dear, am I interrupting?”

Fox looked embarrassed for her sake. He said, “Sir, I was going to speak because you seemed at a loss for words. My apologies, you first.” 

Padme said, “That’s quite alright. Since you don’t have much time, I insist you go first.” 

Fox didn’t protest, not about to argue with a Senator, “I wanted to say thank you.” 

Padme blinked. Fox’s face seemed painfully earnest underneath his professional visage. His brown eyes met hers for a few seconds, just long enough to communicate his sincerity, then he respectfully averted his gaze; it was not the manner of a cowed or insecure man, for Padme knew Fox was both courageous and confident; instead, he seemed to be expressing an understanding of her status as well as the nature of their relationship. Padme was a Senator; Fox was a clone Commander. Neither of them knew each other well. 

Padme said, sincerely confused, “Forgive me, Commander, if I am forgetting something, but what are you thanking me for?” 

Fox looked baffled by her ignorance. Padme felt her heart sink, fearing she offended him. Fox once again displayed an uncharacteristic hesitance. Padme had a feeling he was thankful for something that had nothing to do with politics or the war effort; it was something more personal. Fox recovered and said, “I’d like to thank you for treating my men so well, particularly the shinies. I can’t be everywhere at once, so I can’t help them how I’d like. Hardly any of the Senators treat them with the same care you do, whenever one of my men is sent to you my mind is eased. My men think very highly of you, Senator Amidala. They are touched when you remember their names and ask them how they are doing. Sugar still has the bookmark you gave him for his reading; he hardly uses it for fear of losing it. Cub loves the little rose charm you gave him; he wears it on a string around his neck. You do wonders for the morale of my men, to know that they are appreciated goes a long way. I can say confidently there’s not a man in the Coruscant Guard who would not take a bullet for you, Senator Amidala; you have made them feel human. This, this is why I thank you.” 

Fox smiled at the end of his speech, a proud grin. She couldn’t recall seeing him smile before. His smile was beautiful, it loosened his tight features and made him look decade younger. She also hadn’t ever heard him talk so much. He said more at that moment than on all the occasions she’d seen him combined. Fox was a stoic and silent soldier, despising small talk and gossip. She knew when he did speak, he was genuine. 

Padme couldn’t return Fox’s vibrant smile. She just looked at him with deep sadness. Fox was thankful that she remembered the names of his men. Fox was thankful she treated his men with basic courtesy and kindness. Her heart hurt thinking about Sugar and Cub. She had given Sugar the bookmark on a whim since she had many and she heard him mention books. It wasn’t anything special; it was made of laminated red paper and had a tassel. It was covered in gold glitter. It was the type of thing anyone might have. The charm she gave Cub wasn’t special either; it was one of the many pieces of costume jewelry she’d had over the years, seeming genuine but inexpensive (she didn’t always wear real diamonds, she had enough to worry about without fearing losing valuable jewels). When Cub had bashfully complimented the gaudy charm, she had without hesitation unclipped it from her necklace and given it to him. Such charms were a dime a dozen, after all. Padme felt ashamed. She hadn’t done anything special for the men. She had treated them with kindness, what else could she do? She couldn’t secure their rights at the moment. All she could do to salve her bleeding conscience was trying to make their sad existences a little more bright in small ways. It was far from enough. But even worse than her shame was Fox’s implication that other Senators did not care to treat his men like people. He said she made his men feel “human.” Padme’s thoughts were about to go down that infuriating path when Fox’s voice broke through the fog, “Was what I said out of line, Senator Amidala?” His smile had faded and his tight-lipped resting face was firmly in place once again. 

Padme realized in humiliation she had again got lost in her thoughts. “No, no it was not Commander Fox. I’m sorry. It’s just that it makes me sad and ashamed to hear you thank me for treating your men with basic human decency. I feel disturbed at the implication that it’s exceptional for your men to be treated well and disrespect and ingratitude are what they usually receive in return for their service.”

Fox kept a neutral expression, “It is what it is, Senator Amidala. Please don’t feel ashamed of yourself; what you do means everything to my men.”

Padme was about to protest the former statement when Fox’s comm beeped. Fox said, “My apologies Senator Amidala, I’m needed to escort the Chancellor.”

Padme gave a resigned nod, “Of course. Have a good day, Commander Fox.”

Fox nodded, he stood and put his helmet on, “You too, Senator Amidala.”

Fox was about to walk out when Padme remembered the cupcakes.

“Commander, wait!”

Fox turned back and snapped to attention, “Yes, sir?”

Padme selected the most beautiful red velvet cupcake and walked over to Fox, “May I have your hand?”

Fox extended his right hand to her without hesitation, although he seemed confused. Padme placed the red velvet cupcake in his outstretched hand and smiled sadly, “I know it’s not much, but you said these gestures mean something to you.”

Fox said, “Thank you, Senator. It happens to match our armor.” Even though his face was hidden, she could feel a strong air of affinity, she had made him happy. She smiled a bit at his remark about the cupcake matching his armor. 

She reluctantly said, “Dismissed. Have a very sweet day, Commander.”

He nodded and saluted her, not acknowledging the pun, “You too, Senator Amidala.” He turned, clicking his heels. The door slid shut behind him. 

After watching him go, Padme took a seat. She always found Fox both amusing and baffling. She respected the Commander greatly, but the strength of his emotional projection versus his unflappable professional decorum was almost comical at times. She had to inform him; she had a feeling he wouldn’t appreciate her, not even a force-sensitive person, being able to read his emotional state like a book. She could imagine every Jedi in Coruscant could sense him coming a mile away. 

~~~

Fox beckoned for Sugar and Cub to come with him, “I’m needed to escort the Chancellor. You two will accompany me.” The two immediately obeyed and left their post by Amidala’s office. Fox beckoned to two other clones standing watch to take Sugar and Cub’s places.

Sugar whispered, mystified, “We’re escorting the Chancellor himself?” Cub echoed his sentiment, “That’s going to be amazing. I wonder what he’s like.”

Fox commented, “Hate to disappoint you two, but escorting the Chancellor is just that: escorting him. Don’t try to make conversation with him; maintain professional decorum and represent the guard well.”

Cub asked, “Why did you choose us, if I may ask, Commander?”

Fox said, “Higher-ranking troopers are always needed to escort the Chancellor, but I usually try to bring in a couple shinys each time to help them learn the ropes. I wanted you two this round.”

Cub nodded, “Yes sir, thank you, sir.” He seemed a little less mystified by the Chancellor now, Fox’s explanation took some of the glitz and glam out of it. But both him and Sugar were still curious. 

There was a brief silence before Cub commented, “I’m happy we got that assassin. Even though I enjoy guarding Senator Amidala, she’s so nice to us, I’m glad her life is no longer in danger. If anyone else tries to harm her I’ll make them regret it.” 

Fox nodded as they walked briskly, “I agree, Cub, but it’s important to keep in mind that no politician is ever truly safe. We must always keep our guard up.”

Cub said, “Yes, sir.” 

As Fox walked he considered the cupcake in his hand. He noticed Cub and Sugar eying it curiously, seeming unsure of what it was. Fox had seen cupcakes many times, they were a favorite among the politicians and the other higher-ups of Coruscant. He’d seen ornate trays of them at banquets, the fluffy cakes a refined yet minimalistic treat. He had never had the chance to eat one, though. He wondered what it might taste like. It certainly looked beautiful. But Fox felt strange even considering eating it. A cupcake was too fancy for the likes of him. Luxurious foods were for politicians and royalty, not a clone Commander. Eating it would be entertaining the possibility of somehow being truly important. Fox understood that he was just a tool; he’d accepted that long ago. As he said to Senator Amidala, "it's the way it is."

But even though he had accepted that lot in his own life, he never saw the lives of his men that way. Even if he wouldn’t indulge himself by eating a cupcake, he wanted them to. He turned and handed the cupcake to Sugar, “From Senator Amidala, you two can divide it among yourselves, just don’t slow down. Not a word to the others. I only have one; you two got lucky.” 

Cub asked, clearly excited, "What do they taste like, sir?" 

Fox said, "I don't know; you tell me. I've never tried one."

Cub asked, "Commander, are you certain you don't want it?"

Fox said with finality, "Yes, Cub. I wouldn't have given it away if I did not want to."

Sugar took his helmet off; Cub followed suit, revealing his messy far longer than regulation hair. Fox made a mental note to get the boy some hair bands; if Cub wanted long hair he had to keep it neat not only for professionalism but for safety. Both shinys practically glowed at the prospect of trying something new. “Thank you so much, Commander!” Sugar said, voice a little nervous, he still had the very shiny attitude of nervousness around any superior officer. 

Cub nodded, “You’re really nice, Sir. If I were you, I would have kept it for myself.” 

Fox found himself smiling at Cub’s frankness but didn’t respond. Cub prompted Sugar to try it first. Fox looked back just long enough to see Sugar’s reaction. Sugar’s eyes widened and gave a little gasp of delight. He closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure. He took one more tiny nibble before handing it to Cub. Cub cautiously licked the frosting before anything else. His eyes popped, “This is the best thing I’ve ever eaten.” 

Fox wryly commented, “Keep in mind we have low standards.” 

Cub laughed, “Yeah, anything’s better than protein bars.” Sugar was staring ahead with slightly glazed eyes. Cub poked him, “Don’t trip, focus!” 

Sugar blinked, “Sorry I’m just really...really happy. I haven’t been this happy since Senator Amidala gave me that bookmark.”

Cub teased, “I’m hurt! Don’t I make you happy?”

Sugar elbowed him playfully, “You don’t count, brother. If I counted what you did I’d always be perfectly happy.”

Cub rolled his eyes, “Oh shut up, and you wonder why we named you Sugar.” 

Fox looked away, unable to watch anymore. It saddened him that his men lived such lacking lives that a cupcake brought such joy. He spoke, ending the playful repartee, “That’s enough, men. We’re almost there and you two need to be professional for the Chancellor. Finish the cupcake quickly and put your helmets back on. I’ve indulged you two for longer than I should have already, so no more banter.” 

The two, sounding nervous again, said in unison, “Yes sir, sorry sir!”

Fox regretted causing unease in the two shinies, but they had to learn to limit their play. Sugar was a quiet boy, but Cub talked incessantly and tended to distract Sugar. Fox knew that he had indulged them too many times in the past, as a result, they were comfortable going back and forth right in front of him. He internally berated himself; he was going soft. He had to keep his men at an arm's length as their commanding officer. It was hard for him. The demands of leadership caused Fox to often feel completely isolated. The only people he could let his guard down around were Thire and Thorn, and before Stone. He felt a stabbing pain thinking of his dead friend; without a moment’s entertainment, he buried the still-fresh grief in his mind with a certain detachment that was essential in the life of a clone. He marched ahead.

~~~

The next day Cub and Sugar came to escort Padme to the senate where the discussion of the clones bill would continue. She saw them approaching from a distance, the sun highlighting their armor. It was a pretty day, the tall windows of the airy halls letting in the warm sun. She self consciously touched her fingertips to her wig; yes, it was there. Now the two were close. She smiled and greeted them. To her surprise, Cub took off his helmet. He had a radiant smile on his face. She’d never seen him without a helmet; she stood still and absorbed the details. He had a smooth, unscarred, and untattooed face, typical of a shiny. He looked hardly 18 standard. She smiled fondly as she saw his hair was the length of Anakin’s, who had been letting his hair grow since he was knighted a few months ago. The length was where the similarities ended, however; Cub’s hair was thicker, coarser, curlier, and darker than Anakin’s. The sunlight on his hair created the impression of a halo. As he smiled, she noticed an unusual deviance in his face; he had deep dimples. Cub said, “Thank you so much for the cupcake!” 

Sugar took his helmet off as well. He was a stark contrast to his friend. Sugar was the portrait of the standard clone, neat and unassuming. Sugar nodded earnestly, “Thank you.” Sugar moved to stand behind her while Cub took the front, they put their helmets back on. Padme was a little baffled. 

She finally said, “I didn’t give you two a cupcake; I gave Commander Fox a cupcake. Of course, it’s not a problem that you two enjoyed the cupcake; I'm very glad, but I gave it to Commander Fox. ” 

The two seemed guilty immediately as if they had said something without realizing it was a secret. Cub spoke, “Senator Amidala, Commander Fox gave it to us to split yesterday.” 

Padme nodded, “Is that so.” 

She asked the two, making sure they knew they weren’t in trouble, “Sugar and Cub, what are your favorite types of cupcakes?”

There was a short and awkward silence.

Cub broke it, as usual, “I...the one you gave us was lovely, Sir.”

Padme asked, “But do you have a favorite, Cub?”

She felt a strong wave of embarrassment from the man in front of her; she couldn’t tell if it was a result of using his name, the question itself, or both. 

Sugar stepped in and saved his friend, “Cub doesn’t know how to answer your question well, Senator Amidala. We had never before eaten a cupcake.”

Padme wasn’t surprised, the two were shinys after all. She asked, “Do you think Commander Fox may have a favorite, then?”

Sugar said, “He told us he’d never had one when he gave it to us.”

Padme’s brow furrowed, “How could he never have had a cupcake? He’s a veteran.” 

The awkward silence once again set in. Padme wasn’t sure what she had said that made the two uncomfortable. She waited for Cub to speak, he always seemed to talk to a fault, but he walked on in a strangely subdued manner. 

Sugar once again took the floor, seeming to sense her discomfort, “Permission to speak freely, Sir?” 

The formality hurt Padme but she ignored it, “Of course, Sugar.” 

Sugar said, “I’ll tell you genuinely. Clones do not usually eat things like cupcakes. We get protein bars and mess hall food. We do not have any salary to speak of, so we do not often have money to spend on sweets. Thus, it’s not a surprise Commander Fox has never eaten a cupcake. Cub and I just feel bad because we want to help you by answering your question, but we can’t tell you our favorite. I’m sure any cupcake is delicious; we don’t have room to pick and choose what is our ‘favorite.’ I hope that this helps you, sir. Don’t worry about it.” 

Padme registered his words. Her heart sank. She felt a deep blush rise from beneath her collar. She had humiliated them. How could she be so insensitive? She knew that clones didn’t have a salary; she knew what their diet consisted of. How could she just assume they had chances to eat cupcakes? She had forgotten they didn’t live her cushy life. This is what she most sought to avoid, being out of touch with the people she was meant to serve. She had failed.

They had arrived. Sugar and Cub turned to go, turning her over to the senate guards. Padme raised her arm, “Please, wait for a moment.” The two turned back, snapping to attention. Padme didn’t wait, she reached out and took Sugar’s hand in her right and Cub’s in her left. She said simply, “I’m so sorry, please have a good day.” She let go and turned on her heel before they could respond and swept into the senate, ready to face anything the other Senators threw at her. Even as she turned her focus to the political dilemma, an idea formed in the back of her mind. 

~~~

It was after lunch the next day. Fox sat in his office, sifting through paperwork, completely lost and exhausted. His sleep deprivation was beginning to wear down on him. He rubbed his temples where he could feel the looming threat of a migraine. Now was not the time to have a migraine. Thire and Thorn were away taking care of drug lords in the lower levels; Fox hated getting sick when they weren’t around. Thire and Thorn were the only people he didn’t mind seeing him sick (Stone too, before he had passed). Fox was grateful when Thire sat with him when his migraines were particularly bad. He was grateful for the way Thorn would stroke his hair when the pain was terrible. He was grateful when Thire checked on him and made sure his headache hadn’t taken a turn for the worse. He was grateful for Thorn’s constant reminders to take medicine and drink plenty of water. But more than anything, he was grateful that both of them usually respected Fox’s desire to avoid the medics. Thire and Thorn, fellow Commanders, understood not wanting to show one’s men weakness. Fox knew leadership meant loneliness; he had accepted that long ago. But, when Thire and Thorn weren’t around, leadership was even more lonely. Fox would power through the pain alone, taking too much medicine and avoiding the medics like the plague. Fox hated being sick alone; he always took preventive measures. If he was going to prevent this migraine, he knew he had to take his eyes off the paperwork and rest for a moment, even though he was so behind. 

He stood up and turned off the light in his office as well as his datapads. He set a timer for five minutes. He sat in his office chair and closed his eyes. Five minutes, just five minutes. He felt the threatening throbbing fade a little. Sitting in the darkness with his eyes closed was a relief, but it awoke his deep fatigue. He was so exhausted. He was just beginning to nod off when the five-minute timer went off. He jumped and cursed in surprise. He immediately stopped the alarm and switched the lights on, shielding his protesting eyes. Back to work. 

Fox had completed another report with his usual high standards when he heard a tap on his door. He sighed deeply, not loud enough to be heard by whoever knocked. He ran his fingers through his hair. He glanced in his mirror as he stood up. He cringed at his reflection. He had more grey than he remembered. Thire, who had not a single wrinkle or grey hair, always poked fun at him for getting Jango’s less advantageous genes (even though they both knew well that Fox’s aging was to blame on his job). All in good fun, of course. Fox always responded that ladies preferred a seasoned and experienced man, not a boy. Both he, Thire, and Thorn would laugh heartily, knowing full well they had no chance at ever obtaining serious relationships. But, somehow, Fox didn't mind; he didn't need romance when he had his brothers by his side. Fox found himself softening as he thought of his brothers. Just remembering Thire and Thorn seemed to ease his hurting head. He hoped the two, wherever they were, were being careful. He made sure his hair was neat and answered the door. He was surprised to see, of all people, Senator Amidala. He snapped to attention. 

The Senator looked tense yet happy to see him. She exclaimed, “Commander Fox! How are you? At ease.”

Her loud voice coupled with her exuberance made Fox flinch, a combination of his headache flaring up and an instinctual reaction because of how other Senators had treated him. He hoped Senator Amidala wouldn't notice. Of course, she did. Her face immediately fell. Thank goodness, she didn’t ask why he flinched. He slipped out of his attention stance. He allowed a small courteous smile, “I am fine, Senator Amidala. How may I help you today?” He was regretting not wearing his bucket; he felt vulnerable when Senators could see his face. He had expected the person knocking to just be one of his men, a shiny considering the lightness of the tap. Still, he was so relieved it was Amidala, as it could have been any other Senator.

Amidala said, “I’ll just get straight to the point, Commander Fox, I know you’re a busy man.” Truly, the young Senator had no idea what a welcome distraction she was from his work, talking to her didn’t make his headache worse. He wasn’t eager to be “busy” again. Amidala continued, “I wanted to ask your permission before I proceeded with an idea I had. I want to send a shipment of cupcakes to the clone barracks.”

Fox stood there. He despised how Senator Amidala kept on saying things that took him so aback that he consistently hesitated in his response. He felt his headache start coming back. He finally responded miserably, “I beg your pardon, sir?”

Amidala repeated patiently, “I want to send your men a shipment of cupcakes. More particularly, red velvet with cream cheese frosting, which matches your colors as you pointed out. I want to do it as a gesture of appreciation, to show that people are thankful for their service.” She gave a little smile.

Fox nodded finally, “I don’t see why that would be a problem, Senator Amidala. It is kind of you to consider my men. As I told you already, it means everything to them.”

Amidala’s response was sad, “I’m glad it means something, I only wish I could do more.”

Fox said with simple acceptance, “It’s the way it is.” 

Amidala looked like she wanted to protest but held herself back. They stood in silence for a moment. Fox finally said, “Sir, was there anything else I could help you with?”

Amidala shook her head, “No Commander Fox, but I do have a request.”

Fox said, “If it’s within my power, I will do my utmost to grant it. What is it, Sir?”

Amidala said, a mischievous smile breaking on her face, “This time, actually try one of the cupcakes.”

Even as Fox maintained a perfectly professional expression, he felt his heart rate spike. How did she know...oh, of course, Cub had run his mouth. He’d talk to the shiny later. He said, careful not to allow a trace of his anxiety into his tone, “Sir, it’s not that I didn’t appreciate your gift. Don’t misunderstand. It was not my intention to offend you.” He felt a little lightheaded; his heartbeat throbbed the same way it did before battle. 

Padme exclaimed with a disarming smile, “Commander Fox! I’m not upset. I just want you to try one. I understand your devotion to your men. You seem to give them everything, no matter how small. Your sacrificial spirit is something I honor and respect; it is an essential trait of any leader. But I do wonder, even though you’re always giving of yourself, how often people give you something back. That’s why I’d like you to try one, too.”

A profound sense of relief swept through Fox; he forgot she was Senator Amidala. Senator Amidala would never be upset at him for something like that. He thought about her words, she had read him perfectly. He didn’t think he was that easy to read. But he didn’t find himself minding. He was happy when people acknowledged his care for his men, too many people thought he didn’t feel anything for them. She had praised his leadership, too. No one besides Thorn ever did that. The politicians and even his fellow clones were critical of his leadership, telling him he was either too strict or too soft. He only ever received blame when things went wrong and never gratitude when they went right. He allowed a smile, glowing under her praise, “Thank you for your respect; the feeling is mutual. I’m very thankful for your encouraging words regarding my leadership. And if it’s what you want, I will eat a cupcake, Senator Amidala.”

Senator Amidala beamed, “I’ll see you tomorrow then, Commander!” 

Fox watched as she walked away with a skip in her steps. That woman, she was stubborn in her extraordinary views. It was certain Senator Amidala was completely committed to convincing him he was more than just a means to an end, not by debating with him but by her actions. He didn’t think even she could change his mind, he was never one to entertain the wistful thinking of somehow being more than a number. It meant nothing but heartbreak ultimately; it was only false hope. But still, even if he thought this about himself, he didn’t think this about his men. Amidala had shown his men what he always tried to show them; they mattered. Fox knew he’d do anything for his men. Amidala stood with him. Fox knew he’d do anything for her. 

~~~

Padme found herself thinking of Fox as she got the cupcakes ready. Someone had to teach him to shield. She couldn’t forget his reaction when she revealed she knew he had given away the cupcake. He looked perfectly composed, but she felt a spike of suffocating fear. She couldn’t forget his eyes; they had been dark and utterly hopeless. It had reminded her of a trapped animal. She was worried, why was he afraid? Had other Senators...? 

Fortunately, she had been able to diffuse his fear rapidly. She left him once she had stoked up a feeling of affinity. Nonetheless, his clear fear had been disturbing. She hoped her gift would make him feel better. Even though it was small, maybe it’d help assuage whatever fear he harbored. 

She had put together a fruit basket for the Commander. It included a pineapple, pears, starfruits, oranges, apples, peaches, grapes, and more. She had a feeling he’d appreciate that more than sweets. She wrote him a greeting card that said simply in her neat cursive, “Dear Commander Fox, Thank you for your service. I am forever indebted to you. I know this isn’t much, but you said small gestures are meaningful to you. I do hope you eat some of the fruit yourself. Sincerely, your friend Padme Amidala.” She almost went off on an eloquent tangent in the greeting card, but she had a feeling the Commander would appreciate a few simple and to the point words more than any speech. That’s the way he seemed, simple and to the point, at least on the surface. Everyone was complicated inside; he surely was, if his emotional projection said anything. 

While the cupcakes were delivered to the barracks, she found her way to the Commander’s office. She would go to the barracks after. Sugar and Cub were with her again, cheerful as usual. Cub asked, “Senator Amidala, do you need help carrying these packages?” 

Padme shook her head, “No thank you, I want to deliver these myself.” 

Cub asked, “If I may ask, who is the basket for, Senator Amidala?”

Senator Amidala saw out of the corner of her eye how Sugar elbowed Cub in the ribs, reminding him that it was none of his business. Sugar’s elbow pad hitting Cub’s plastoid armor made a dull clank. It obviously did not hurt either of them; if their armor was good for anything it was good for the reproaches of a brother. She almost laughed. She said, “The fruit basket is an appreciation gift for your Commander.”

“What’s in the white box?” Cub asked, undeterred. Sugar groaned out loud at his friend. Padme did laugh at that, “It’s a couple of cupcakes for him, since the last one he gave to you two.” If anything she was glad Cub was so comfortable around her. Sugar was too, or he would have been more subtle about elbowing Cub. 

They reached Fox’s office in a couple of minutes. Padme rapped on the door smartly. 

Fox opened the door. He was meticulously groomed as always, but he looked as if he hadn’t slept in weeks. One thing Padme had noticed early on in the war was that many of the clones, particularly the ones in leadership roles, had mastered the art of looking horrible while still being well-groomed. The haggard exhaustion in their faces was something only sleep, not grooming, could ever mend. She could feel strong exhaustion radiating from Fox, confirming her assumption. He also seemed to be in pain. She smiled at him, hoping he’d smile back, “Hello Commander Fox! I’ve brought you a couple gifts.” She extended the fruit basket and cupcakes to him. He smiled back at her, the tension on his face easing. He took the basket and the box. Suddenly his face morphed into a glare, directed at something behind her. 

She turned to see Cub and Sugar arguing about something playfully, blissfully unaware of their exhausted Commander’s inpatient observation. Fox said loudly and clearly, “Cub, Sugar, attention.” Cub and Sugar looked and immediately came to attention with faces that screamed guilt. Fox sighed deeply. He said simply, “Dismissed, I will be talking to you two later.” 

The two mischief-makers darted off fearfully before Fox could unleash his full wrath. Fox turned and looked back at Padme. He gave a helpless shrug that reminded Padme of Obi-Wan when frustrated by Anakin, “Those two are single-handedly responsible for half of my grey hairs.”

Padme laughed behind her hand, “Really? Sugar’s very mellow.”

Fox’s haunted eyes drilled into hers, “Not with Cub he’s not.” Padme laughed even harder. Fox too, loosened and chuckled. Padme had never heard Fox laugh. 

She said, “You know, Commander, you’re a total softie.”

Fox’s eyes widened at her words. Padme for a moment feared she’d offended him with her banter. Then Fox shook his head with a regretful chuckle, “I won’t deny that, Senator. It doesn’t matter that you know, as long as they don’t figure it out. I have to keep them at least a little afraid of me.”

Padme laughed again, “Your secret is safe with me, Commander.”

Fox cleared his throat, all business again, “Thank you very much for the cupcakes and the fruit, Senator Amidala.

Padme smiled, “I know small gestures mean something to you, Commander. I only wish I could do more. But I do hope you like the fruit.”

Fox smiled, “I’m sure I will, Senator.” 

Padme said eagerly, “I want to see you try one of the cupcakes.” 

Fox obliged. He put the fruit basket down for a moment and opened the box. He took one of the cupcakes out, “They’re very beautiful, thank you so much.” He looked at it thoughtfully before taking a little nibble. He withdrew with a thoughtful expression. He finally said, “I have never tasted anything so sweet in my life. It's very good.” He took a couple more bites, “Mmmm, a little too sweet perhaps.” 

Padme found herself laughing at his reaction, “You get used to it.”

Fox ate about half, “That’s enough sweetness for today. Any more and I’ll feel sick. Thank you so much though, Senator. It’s really lovely.” He put the cupcake back in the box, “I never thought I’d ever eat something that fancy.”

Padme found her heart hurting. She said with a smile, “Happy to prove you wrong!” 

He looked thoughtful for a moment; she knew he had something to say. It took him a moment, but he finally said, “Why are you doing this for me, Senator?”

Padme smiled, that was a question she’d wanted, “It’s because you’re more than a number; you’re more than a tool; you’re more than a means to an end. You’re more than all of that, Commander Fox.” 

Fox seemed lost in his thoughts, clearly thinking over what she said. She tried to discern his emotional state. All she could come up with was internal conflict, more vague than usual. 

Padme became worried she had hurt him somehow. She said, “I’m sorry, my words are not much.” 

Fox snapped out of it and made eye contact. He said simply, “Not to me.” 

He paused for a moment before continuing, “Senator, you’ve given me a lot to think about. No matter what I end up thinking, I don’t think you will ever understand how thankful I am to you. But, please don’t worry about convincing me of my worth. I've accepted reality; it’s the way it is.”

Padme shook her head, “Fox, it may be the way it is, but that doesn’t mean it’s the way it _will be _.”__

____

____

Fox’s eyes met hers, they were suddenly full of a light she’d never seen before. 

Padme stared at him, wondering about his cryptic expression. But what he was projecting wasn’t cryptic; she felt hope. 

~~~

As Fox sat in his office that night he finally read Padme’s greeting card. He smiled at the end, she had written she was his “friend.” He had never had a friend who wasn’t a brother. He’d tell her that he thought of her as a friend, too.

He glanced at the fruit basket and the remaining cupcakes. He remembered the happiness of his men about the surprise sweets that afternoon. He smiled, today was a good day. It was the best day he’d had since Stone passed away. Senator Amidala kept saying...she had signed her name Padme Amidala, perhaps she wanted him to think of her as Padme. _Padme _kept saying that what she had done was small. Fox didn’t think she’d ever know how big it truly was. He still didn’t know what to think about what she had said: _“You’re more than a number; you’re more than a tool; you’re more than a means to an end. You’re more than all of that, Commander Fox.” _He knew what Thire and Thorn would say; he knew what Stone would have said. Fox smiled as he set the card on his desk where he could see it. Padme had convinced him of this much: “It’s the way it is” didn’t crush the possibility of a better future; “the way it will be” could still be changed. Today, Padme had given him two cupcakes and a fruit basket. She had also given him something far more important; she’d given him hope.____

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Clone Wars fanfiction. I love Commander Fox so much. He gets so much hate so I had to write something happy for him. I had to create two original characters, Cub and Sugar, because there are so few named clones in the Coruscant Guard (to my frustration). But I don't mind, I find I like Cub and Sugar. I hope readers like them too. If you do, let me know. =) 
> 
> I did my BEST to write and revise this story. If there are any glaring errors in my writing, let me know so I can fix them! Please comment if you feel inclined to do so; I love comments. Please keep any criticism constructive. 
> 
> Padme's noting of Fox's emotional projection may have seemed random; It's because I'm thinking of setting up another story where a Jedi (I'm not sure who yet, maybe Mace Windu or Luminara) teaches Fox to shield. How does that sound? 
> 
> Disdainfreely's wonderful work Born For This inspired my story. If you haven't read it, you should go check it out! It's amazing and makes me feel so bittersweet. =)


End file.
